warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Legionaire22/My first real AT Idea
This is just something I came up with right now, and will probably not be made but here goes anyway: It's a Heresy in which Guilliman becomes traitor. But here's the Plot Twist The HH has already happened! Dun dun duuuuuuun! No but here is what happens: So the Horus Heresy happens, shit goes south and the like as we all know. And then Guilliman steps up to rebuild the Imperium...then he gets stabbed by Fulgrim. But in this Timeline, the Ultramarines turn to such methods that swayed Horus instead of keeping Guilliman in Stasis. The Dark Forces, swaying ol' Robot with tales of how, without him, the Imperium will crumple and die without a doubt. So what happens? Guilliman says yes, he ressurects, but now he serves the forces of Chaos but NOT on the same side as the Traitor legions. So now it becomes divided here, but it will not be a simple 50 v 50 battle. Dorn remains loyal to the Emperor, and once again takes up command of Terra. The Khan, who fought to protect the Emperor, also remains loyal, as does Russ, for his loyalty is to the Emperor, and Corax, who see this as a part of his redemption for what he put his Legion through, and finally the greatly understrength Blood Angels, who have sacrificed too much to just give up Terra to a new usurper. At Guillimans side is The Lion, who first believes he can talk his brother out of this before being talked "sense" into by his more diplomatic counterpart. The Iron Hands also join Guilliman, their grief over the loss of Ferrus Manus blinding them to what is truly happening here, and Vulkan joins the new order, for he thinks Guilliman can create a just Imperium. So, Guilliman is a bit outnumbered here, and he lacks Terra. But the Loyalists are separated and must still contend with the remaining warbands of the original Traitor Legions. While Dorn maintains command of Terra, reinforcing it yet again with an iron fist, the rest of the Sol system, and many other planets, hail Guilliman as the new Emperor. This means Dorn is cut off from much of the supplies he needs, having to rely on the forges normally reserved to the Adeptus Custodes, and getting resources through small ships that dart in and out of the confines of the Sol system when none can see or catch them. Meanwhile, the Sons of Chogoris must attempt again to move to Terra, but this time it will not be nearly as easy. Russ, for once following the advice of his less upfront brother Corax, decide to turn his gaze on the oddly understrenghted Dark Angels. This will be their own seperate part of the Heresy, while Corax must try to relieve Terra with supplies, resources and keeping the forces of Guilliman disorganized. Meanwhile, during all this, the Traitor Legions see this as ample opportunity. But not all are interrested in the Imperium anymore. Lorgar has locked himself away, contemplating the winds of change. Magnus is battered and weary, but is he out of the game? Fulgrim want nothing to do with the Imperium or the Materium at all, his new realm in the Warp much more to his pleasure, and Konrad remains locked away in his own tower on his planet, doubtless to fall under the gaze of Russ, Corax or the Khan. Perturabo, Abaddon, Mortarion, Angron and Alpharius are still about for various reasons though. Though it rankles to do it, Guilliman may just have to call upon his traitor brothers for help in this matter. But don't think I have forgotten the Second Founders. Many, but not all, return to their parent Legions. This leads to the refounding of the original Legions, but Guilliman has more flexibility here as he decides to maintain a few successors, meaning he can outmanouver the other Legions, of whom only Corax and Jaghatai have a more flexible force. Neither have I forgotten the Inquisition. This is the exact purpose they were created for, to prevent a tyrant like Guilliman to rule. However, Dorn shuns their clandestine acts and they lack much of the power they would have over the larger forces. And amongst the Inquisitors, there are quite a lot of Guillimanists (Not necessarily what we shall call them) and so a power struggle breaks out amongst them. And on Mars, what happens there? The already weakened Martian forces must once again decide what to do. Guilliman promises that they can be allowed to focus on rebuilding Mars rather than helping the war effort, which appeals to them, but then they must still prepare for the invasion Dorn is sure to send soon, which they could avoid by joining Dorn, who would have them create the weapons needed, weapons they simply cannot create any longer due to the recent Heresy. If people want to do this, then we can see if we can make something off it, although I have no clue what to call it. But I have but one demand: The Space Wolves are MINE! :3 Category:Blog posts